Utau's Day Off
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: Uta is on her day off. She goes shopping and enjoys herself but is interupted by an X egg. What happens when she finds this egg? The boy faced the opposite side of Utau. She looks across her and realizes. "Ramen Boy?" -One Shot-


**-Authors Note-**  
Hi People...  
I know you all may hate me at the moment...  
Im taking forever and i mean  
FOREVER to update.

I made this at 1 in da morn, having a sudden urge  
to write a kutau fanfic. i made it  
up as i went so meh~ haha

But about my other fanfics, Sorry.  
Ive had a serious case of laziness and writers block...  
and man... so much is happen in ma life.  
it aint freakin funny! but again  
Thats no excuse, im sorry.  
I will finish the fanfics i promise u dat cuz i already  
got two.. or is it three... well chappiez that  
i havent put up for  
shugo chara in highschool!  
I jst wanna get through it!  
But i cannot find an endin! MAN! lol  
Well enogh babblin!  
Enjoy!

**-Disclaimer-**

I do not own Shugo Chara!  
In any way possible.  
(c) Peach-Pit  
Only this plot.

**-Utau's Day Off-**

**_This isnt when their older or anything. Its still going like in the anime. Lets say this happened between one of the episodes of Shugo Chara! ;D__  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As Utau walked out of her studio, she slowly in-haled and slowly out-haled. "The air feels good." She said smiling to herself. Today was finaly her day off after a long while. Sanjo told her she had all day to herself after that rehearsal. Utau walked towards the mall, excited to get some new cloths.

"Utau-chan's glad to have a day off!" Eru gladly said with a huge smile. "Oww!" She yelped once she felt a small foot hit her head.

"Ofcourse Eru! Utau hasnt had a day off for the last week! Hehe." The little devil declared as she crossed her arms with a grin. Eru just went behind Utau. Utau gave a light smile and just continued walking. When she finally got to the mall she was so glad to see all the new cloths there was! Her eyes secretly glimmered, trying best to not show too much emotion. Utau was currently wearing a grey shirt with jean shorts and black boots, a green necklace with some bracelets and earings that made it look fantastic! But ofcourse she had to keep her identity hidden so she wore a black hat with a green ribbon. She headed inside the first store called "Bueno-Shiek". It had most of her favorite cloths. She found the best blue top, that was short sleeves but turtle neck, along with some hoop earings, and pleanty of more bags. When she got out of that store she came out with two big bags. She was happy! and she only spent 45 minutes in there! She couldnt wait for the next store-

"Utau-chan!" said Eru with a concerned tone. Utau turned towards Eru. "An egg..." She said. Utau turned to Iru and she nodded. Utau sighed...

"And to think.... it was suppose to be my day off..." she said and then followed Eru with both bags on her.

Once they got to the destination of the egg, which was at Seiyo elementry, Utau stopped for a breather. "W... Why was it.. so far?" she said gasping for breath, while holding her hand over her chest.

"I dont know desu~ but we need to-" Eru was interupted by Iru.

"Utau! Over there!" She pointed her small finger to a young boy, sitting on some steps. The boy then stood up and looked towards the soccer goal. (Utau was oposite of that.)

"Im useless... the team hates me... How could I...." he said. An egg then appeared behind him. "Im USELESS!" he yelled out, as the egg ate him whole. Utau gasped and then turned towards Eru. They both nodded. A bright light appeared as Utau transformed with Eru. The light slowly vanished as she said.

"Transformation: Seraphic Charm" and she slowly landed on the floor, wings closing as she got alert of the boy. The egg that ate the kid smiled and popped open. the boy appered in red shorts with a basketball T and the number 0 on it. "Basketball...." Utau said.

"Tranformation: Fail Shooter!" He said. He looked towards Utau and then faced the other side once again. She was confused. she turned to the direction and saw...

"Ramen boy?" She questioned. He was in a jumping position until he glanced at Utau. He turned towards her and gave her a smile and thumbs up until he noticed that the boy threw a shot at him and missed by an inch as Kuukai jumped out of the way. "Why is he here?" she wondered. She stood still for a while until she snapped out of it. She flew towards Kuukai and blocked an attack. "Wings Blizzard!" She yelled as feathers stopped the attck and surrounded the boy.

"Long time no see, Idol." He said with a smile. Utau stood next to him and glanced his way.

"Same to you, Ramen Boy." She gave a slight smile.

"They hate me.... I made a shot for the other team.... Theyll never forgive me!" the boy complained as about a dozen or more basketballs appeared behind him. He threw his hands back and then at Utau and Kuukai. the balls were headed to them now.

"Jump!" Kuukai said as both of them jumped opposite ways, but it was no use. Utau turned to see behind her and half of those balls were right behind her. She tried her best to fly fast. She turned forward trying to find a solution.

"Ha! You wont be able to escape the balls. Theyre navigating youre every move." He smirked evily. Utau ignored his words and concentrated. She looks around and saw Kuukai on his skate jet, to her right, trying to get away as well. Utau grinned as she found her solution. Kuukai looked her way and he saw the grin on her face. She nodded her head to her left. It took Kuukai a while but he figured it out and gave a grin as well, he nodded towards the right. They both went opposite ways once again. they both go a long distance until they turn around, now heading towards eachother. Theyre going at a speed that was faster than usual. they were at the point to were they would collide but at the last ince they both headed up and the balls colided instead, causing them to dissapear. Both Kuukai and Utau stop in their tracks.

"Not bad." Kuukai said to Utau with a grin. Utau looked at him and felt her face get a bit warm, but she managed to keep her cool.

"Faster than you." She smirked and then flew to the ground. Kuukai stood up for a second, taking in what she said and then smiled.

"Haha!" he said as he followed her. Once Kuukai stepped on the ground, they both saw the boy on his knees and hands.

"Theyll never forgive me! Those looks.... I was Useless!" he said once more.

"Was." Kuukai said to the boy. Bothe the kid and utau looked at Kuukai. "You made a mistake. That always happens in sports. You cant expect to be perfect." He said with a slight smile. The boy continued lookin at him and thenshook it off...

"No! I lost the game for us.... i had the winning shot!" He continued to argue. Kuukai sighed.

"They will forgive you. Its your team after all. Being a team means always being there for eachother. If they were mad at you, then check on them now. im sure they will apologize." He said with the simplest smile. The boy glanced over to Kuukai.

"M... Maybe your right...." he said. Kuukai then turned to Utau, staring at him with a slight blush. As soon as he did, Utau broke it off. he just gave a gentle smile.

"It's your turn, Utau." Still smiling, ever so gentle. Utau just nodded. She flew up and sang her heart out, feathers spreading around the school yard. Kuukai looked at Utau with a smile, not a smirk nor a grin, but a smile. He then looked at the boy. "Good, hes back to normal." he said. The boy was sitting on a bench, with a smile on his face. Kuukai got out of the transformation as Utau came down. She then, too, got out of her transformation. Eru and Daichi gave eachother a high-five as Iru told Eru she should have been faster. Kuukai and Utau looked at eachother. Kuukai continued smiling. Utau just gave a slight smile.

"Shin!" yelled a boy. Utau and Kuukai looked the boys way. "Hey! weve been looking for you everywhere!" he said as the boy awoke from his slight slumber. He saw his teammate and gave a sad look at the ground. The other boy immediatly understood why he reacted as he did."Look... Shin... about the last game. sorry I acted like a total jerk. The other guys are too. Sure we lost that game but man!" he then put his arm around his friend. "We still have a million others!" he smiled at him, quiet big. The boy who had the X egg stared for a while and then gave him a smile.

"Yeah!" he said as they both stood up and walked out. Kuukai was glad that the kid was better now.

"You sure helped that kid, Kuukai." Utau said. Kuukai gave a small gasp and looked her way. She just smiled at him, and he, ofcourse, smiled back.

"Umm... Utau..." Iru said a bit hesitantly as Utau turned around and saw all the new cloths she bought, on the floor. Utau felt furious, but let her self cool down and gave a long sigh. She walked and picked her cloths up. A bag then came in front of her.

"Need any help?" Kuukai said. Utau nodded and kept a slight blush to herself. She got a bag and Kuukai got another. Picking up the cloths, Utau got the last one and smiled to herslef. "Hey, Utau." Kuukai said. She faced his way. He was holding up some black short shorts. "You should put these on, when I ask you out." Utau blushed, not being able to keep it to herself this time. She went towards him and grabbed the bag and shorts.

"Like Id ever, now!" She said, storming out of the school. Kuukai gave a frown. "Wait! So you would have said yes!" he said going after her. "Utau! Wait!" He went after her. Utau stopped and smiled to herself. Kuukai caught up to her and she handed him the bags. "Maybe. Maybe not." As he got the bags, and she went walking. He stood clueless for a moment and then gave a smirk and followed behind her. Utau waited for him to follow her, and once she heared his footsteps she smiled.

_Who knew ramen boy, I mean Kuukai, could make my heart beat._

**-End-**

Well~  
Hope U enjoyed!  
*Review  
*Fave  
*Rate  
*Critisism  
ANYTHIN! lol

:D

Ba-Bye!  
Arigato~

Gomen... :'(


End file.
